


A Time of Mourning

by JaneTurenne



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: whoniverse1000, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTurenne/pseuds/JaneTurenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after Gallifrey: Imperiatrix: Leela isn't the only one affected by the loss of her K-9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time of Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt 'K-9 Mark I/K-9 Mark II' at whoniverse1000

It is the first day of a war, and all is turmoil, Romana and her allies running from Pandora and the Citadel in chaos. It is hours before Leela can think at all. But when they finally find somewhere to stop for the night, Leela steals a moment of her own for remembrance of the friend she has just lost--her oldest friend on Gallifrey, and the truest she has ever had.

As she sits in her quiet corner, a familiar noise approaches her. “Go away, Other K-9,” she says, trying not to sound unkind. “I cannot see you now. Perhaps later.”

“Please, mistress Leela,” he says. “I did not know who else to tell.”

“To tell what, K-9?”

“I miss him.”

Leela looks down in surprise at Romana’s K-9, and her gaze softens. She picks him up onto her lap and wraps her arms around him.

“So do I, K-9,” says Leela. “So do I.”


End file.
